1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation of pile ware on a warp knitting machine, and in particular, to the preparation of a high intensity pile ware utilizing at least one elastic thread.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The prior art abounds with different types of machines which are capable of producing pile ware. Typical of these is German Pat. No. 2,262,076 issued to Karl Mayer on June 5, 1975 which discloses the use of several needles of a single bed warp knitting machine to produce a ground fabric structure and to lay the thread which forms the pile loops alternately around pile fingers and about the needles where they are knotted in. Generally, the pile loop forming threads are made of a fiber yarn and therefore, have a substantially larger diameter than the threads forming the ground fabric structure. This requires that a certain predetermined minimum needle separation must be maintained in order for the threads to move freely therearound. Furthermore, for reasons of stability, it is not possible to reduce the thickness and thereby the strength of the needles which is also a factor in determining the size of the stitch formed. Consequently, it is not only the stitch wale closeness but also the stitch row closeness and therefore, the closeness of the pile loops that are limited in present known machines.
Another German Pat. No. 1,188,784 issued to Manufacturers J. B. Martin et al on Mar. 11, 1965 discloses a machine that operates without the use of pile fingers. The ground fabric structure is produced on even numbered needles of the warp knitting machine and the threads utilized to form the pile loops are knitted alternately upon the even and then the odd numbered needles from which they are knocked over. Eliminating the pile fingers simplifies the construction of the warp knitting machine. However, the pile loop density attainable with this type of machine is even less than the density obtainable by the machine discussed hereinbefore.